


Ma’sal’shiral

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, I can't handle this amount of fluffness, Kissing, Love Confessions, Next one I will make Feray suffer with some angst, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita has questions about her relationship with Feray. <br/>-<br/>OC/OC fluff. Sarita Lavellan belongs to my wonderful friend, Nicola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma’sal’shiral

Feray sighs contently as they run a hand through Sarita’s hair, her head laid on their lap. They had been in quiet contentedness for a while, enjoying the calmness and each other’s company, but as time progresses, Feray can feel Sarita tensing; her toes tap uneasily against the sofa, her hands reaching for her mouth only to retract back and land across her stomach.

“Is something wrong, ma’lan?” They ask as calmly as they can, the worry already taking over their eyes; the hand that had been playing with her hair stops.

She sighs and opens up her eyes, looking directly at them. “Can we talk? It’s nothing bad, I promise,” she adds quickly, knowing that Feray is prone to jumping to the worst conclusions before even considering all the possibilities. 

“Y-yes. What about?”

She closes her eyes again. “Do you remember when we met?” Their hand reaches for her hair again as they feel her relax; the question itself easing them a bit. 

“It was a long time ago. I think you were 3 or 4. I can’t remember much, but I remember a small kid running up to greet us alongside her grandmother, wide smile, missing two teeth.”

Sarita giggles and playfully elbows their stomach. “For someone who doesn’t remember much, you sure remember an awful lot.”

“You asked.”

“I meant the time we actually met. When I first came here and actually started talking and getting to know each other.” The smile remains tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Ah, here I thought I was going to talk about the little monster who would run around camp causing mischief with her cousin. Or the one that I had to carry back to her bed because she decided sleeping with the mounts was a good idea,” they tease as they lean in and kissed her forehead. 

“I would have to silence you forever if you were to mention those.” She opens her eyes with the most serious glare she can muster, but the sight of Feray’s cheeky grin makes her erupt into giggles. 

Their laughter subsides and she closed her eyes again. Feray is thankful because they are sure they wouldn’t be able to answer with those green eyes staring intently at them. “I remember I was hell bent on sending you back. A total ass.”

“What did you think of me?” she asks timidly, almost in a sigh, the tug at the corner of her lips gone. 

“I thought you were stubborn. You didn’t have to be here; you could go and be with the Clan. Be safe, away from all this danger.” It is their turn to sigh. “I thought-I thought you were brave.”

“And now?”

“Now? Now I think of you all the time.” She opens her eyes to find them smiling, amber eyes looking softly at her, lovingly. 

She smiles. “I’m serious.”

“Me too.” They inch down to kiss her, only gracing their lips against hers. For the first time, they see her blush like she makes them blush. She covers her face with her hands and squeals. “But to answer your question, I still think you are brave; the difference is that now I see that stubbornness as you caring so much for everybody and everything to simply just give up and leave.” 

“Shut up.” She glares playfully at them, her hands reaching up to touch their face, pulling them down for a second kiss. 

“Were there other questions?” Feray asks after the kiss. Sarita closes her eyes again and lets her hands drop down to her stomach. 

“Many,” she giggles. “But I’ll try to keep this brief.” She pauses as she thinks of how to frame the next questions. “What are we?” she finally blurts out, opening one eye slightly to see their reaction. 

They raise one eyebrow in confusion, pondering on the question, not knowing how to answer because they have never needed labels, but it occurs to them that perhaps she does need them. “You’re my friend, my lover, my-my,” they trail of as they think of the words they have wanted to say for a while now, those they had been to scared to admit out loud. When they find them, they look at them and smile. “Ma’sal’shiral. And if I am the same to you, that would make me very happy. If I am not, I would still like to enjoy your company for as long as you allow me.”

Sarita sits up, looking at them intently and smiling softly. Before she responds, however, Feray leans in again, softly pressing their lips against hers and lingering there longer this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma’lan = My girlfriend/my wife.   
> Ma’sal’shiral = Love of my life.


End file.
